Aflição
by Nyxen
Summary: Tradução AU Sakura é voluntária numa instituição mental e tem Gaara como paciente... Será que ela consegue curá-lo? Ou a aflição de Gaara passará para Sakura?


**Nota da Tradutora: **Aí está! Como eu disse, a tradução feita por mim da fanfic _Affliction_, criação da autora everyday0203.

Sinopse: Sakura é voluntária numa instituição mental e tem Gaara como paciente... Será que ela consegue curá-lo? Ou a aflição de Gaara passará para Sakura?  
Esta é uma fanfic AU.

Ninguém é obrigado a saber, mas só por precaução: _bile_ é uma substância produzida pela fígado que ajuda na digestão.  
Sintam-se livres para apontar qualquer erro que possam encontrar.

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Estava chovendo naquele dia frio de novembro quando Sakura começou seu trabalho voluntário na Instituição Mental de Konoha.

Nervosismo e ansiedade foram se acumulando dentro de seu peito enquanto ela passava pelas portas pesadas de madeira até a parte principal do prédio.  
Escapando do cheiro molhado das folhas mortas, ela foi de encontro ao cheiro sufocante de mofo, alvejante, remédios, e o odor decadente dos insanos e intensamente medicados.

Em um movimento violento, o estômago de Sakura produziu um pouco de bile.  
Xingando a sua sorte de ter sido designada a esse lugar, ela deu um passo corajoso em direção à área entre grades e portas barradas.  
Parecia mais uma prisão do que um lugar onde os doentes mentais deveriam ser reabilitados...

"Como posso ajudá-la?" perguntou uma recepcionista indiferente atrás das barras da janela.  
Ela estava lixando as unhas, parecendo estar entediada e um pouco irritada por estar sendo perturbada.

"Meu nome é Sakura Haruno." Sakura disse se apresentando. "Sou a voluntária da Universidade que foi designada para cá. Eu devo completar meu período de estágio antes da graduação..."

"Ah sim. Falaram-me que você viria hoje. Entre." Ela disse enquanto apertava um botão perto da sua mão e um sinal ressoava corredores abaixo quando a porta se destrancava.

Respirando fundo, Sakura abriu a porta e entrou no espaço atrás das grades.  
Ela levou um leve susto quando a porta pesada se fechou do lado de um homem grande como um gorila, cujo trabalho provavelmente deveria ser deter quem ficasse fora de controle.

Sakura notava como parecia que as paredes estavam se fechando e ela começou a pensar que agora estava encurralada, assim como os residentes admitidos na Instituição.

"Tsunade estará com você em um minuto." A recepcionista disse, retornando à suas unhas novamente.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e olhou os arredores.

Acima de sua cabeça uma lâmpada piscava inconstantemente. Precisava ser trocada, mas ainda ajudava na atmosfera depressiva que emanava da propriedade toda.  
As cores do prédio eram cores de hospital: predominantemente branco, um pouco de bege, talvez uma mistura de amarelo claro também... Mas Sakura não sabia dizer se aquelas cores deveriam ter sido misturadas, pois parecia que o lugar não recebia uma limpeza apropriada há alguns anos... Ou décadas.  
Havia pelo menos alguns milímetros de espessura de poeira na moldura dos poucos quadros que estavam pendurados nas paredes.  
A maioria delas estava torta, e todos os quadros estavam quebrados de algum modo. Provavelmente de um paciente bravo que jogou algo neles... Ou até mesmo alguma parte do corpo.  
Sakura se arrepiou com a imagem que surgiu na sua mente, de um homem de aparência amarrotada batendo sua cabeça contra o vidro do quadro, cortando-a e rindo estupidamente.

Então ela ouviu vozes baixas e passos arrastados do outro lado do corredor.  
Sakura sempre imaginava pacientes mentais como zumbis.  
Todos loucos e a maioria drogada ao ponto de ficarem parecendo mortos-vivos, conscientes o bastante só para realizar coisas básicas.  
Ela nunca gostou de hospícios, e esse lugar não estava melhorando a opinião dela.

Mas ela tinha que ser forte.  
Somente seis meses e ela estaria se graduando e no caminho de se tornar uma das melhores doutoras em Konoha; nunca mais tendo a necessidade de pisar aqui.  
Respirando fundo outra vez para acalmar os nervos cada vez mais ansiosos, Sakura olhou para o gorila de canto de olho e deu um sorriso.

_Queria que essa tal de Tsunade se apressasse._ Sakura pensou consigo mesma.

De repente um estrondo alto ecoou, e parecia que algo havia sido despedaçado além da possibilidade de conserto.

"Fique longe de mim!" uma voz profunda gritou a alguém.  
Sakura ouviu outra voz dizer alguma coisa à pessoa gritando, mas isso só provocou outro estrondo.

O 'homem-gorila' ao lado de Sakura se pôs em ação, e Sakura o seguiu.  
Se ela ia trabalhar aqui, era bom estar acostumada com todos os eventos que aconteciam também; mas ela fez questão de manter certa distância do homem, já que ele parecia poder quebrar qualquer coisa no meio.

O corredor levava a uma sala bem maior, mobiliada com cadeiras mal-estofadas, lustres empoeirados e antigos, mesinhas de café riscadas, e uma pequena TV que estava sustentada em pilares e tinha um par de antenas para focalizar um canal ou dois.  
O tapete possuía uma cor doentia de vômito, e Sakura esperava que essa fosse a cor que ele deveria ter, e não por que vomitaram nele...

A sala estava surpreendentemente cheia de pacientes, mas Sakura se concentrou na cena à sua frente.

O homem-gorila andou até uma senhora que tinha cabelos loiros e estava vestindo um jaleco branco de laboratório.

Ela estava falando com alguém, mas a visão era bloqueada pelo homem enorme.  
Obviamente, ela estava falando com a pessoa que estava gritando e quebrando coisas antes.

"Não toque em mim!" a voz profunda gritou novamente e Sakura tentou espiar o dono dela, mas falhou.

"Nós não vamos te machucar." a mulher loira disse calmamente, fazendo gestos tranqüilizantes com as mãos. "Coloque o vidro no chão e poderemos ir até meu escritório para conversar..."

"NÃO! Só me deixe sozinho!"

A mulher estendeu a mão, pedindo para pegar o pedaço de vidro com ela, e disse "Por favor..."

"Pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito!" a voz berrou.  
Sakura podia sentir a situação saindo de controle rapidamente.

"Se você me desse o vidro, eu o deixaria sozinho e não ia olhar para você..." a senhora disse do jeito mais suave que pôde.

"PARE DE ME ENCARAR!" a voz dele era estridente agora.

Sakura assistiu enquanto a mulher cometia o erro de dar um passo à frente e o homem que ela não conseguia ver fazendo um movimento rápido, cortando a mão da mulher com o vidro que estavam tentando tirar dele.

Sangue saiu rapidamente, e Sakura encarava em choque o líquido vermelho pingar no carpete repugnante.

Ela não tinha notado que o homem-gorila havia corrido para frente, até que ouviu um barulho de contato forte entre punho e rosto, e outra batida do corpo do segurança prendendo outro corpo ao chão.

"Chikusho! Pare! Simplesmente tire o vidro da mão dele e o restrinja!"a mulher gritou para o guarda enquanto segurava a mão ao peito, manchando o jaleco de sangue.

Sorrindo consigo mesma de como o nome do gorila combinava com ele, Sakura olhou para o chão e teve a primeira imagem do agressor.  
O cabelo vermelho dele atraiu sua atenção, e depois o olhar caiu sobre a tatuagem do kanji vermelho-sangue em sua testa.  
Ela ficou embasbacada pelo fato do homem no chão não ser muito mais velho que ela mesma.

Os cabelos do seu braço levantaram e sua pele pinicou pela expressão de maldade no rosto do jovem. Mesmo que Chikusho fosse pelo menos 50 quilos mais pesado que ele e estivesse sendo preso ao chão, ele estava se contorcendo contra o guarda com dentes expostos e rosnando.  
Sangue descia do seu nariz e a bochecha já estava inchando na área onde o gorila havia batido.

O vidro em questão ainda era segurado firmemente pelo ruivo, e estava fazendo um corte fundo em sua mão.  
Sakura avançou e rapidamente tirou o pedaço de lá, antes que o corte fosse fundo demais e cortasse ligamentos ou tendões.

Ele fez movimento para atacá-la, mas Chikusho bateu nele mais uma vez.

"Eu disse pare!" a mulher gritou de novo.  
Ela pegou uma seringa e a balançou na frente do rosto do ruivo. "Agora se comporte ou eu _vou_ lhe aplicar isso." ela sibilou.

Ele sibilou de volta e cuspiu nela e na agulha.  
A doutora suspirou enquanto Chikusho golpeou novamente a face do paciente.

"Pare!" Sakura gritou para ele, mal registrando as palavras que iam saindo da sua boca.  
"Eu já tirei o vidro da mão dele, agora o deixe em paz!"  
Se virando para a mulher, Sakura se apresentou e se ofereceu para examinar sua mão.  
Fazendo sinal de recusa com a mão boa e sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, a mulher se introduziu como Tsunade e instruiu Sakura a cuidar dos ferimentos do paciente primeiro.

Sakura sentiu seu estômago dar voltas de novo quando ela percebeu que precisaria cuidar do homem que ela havia acabado de desarmar…

Tsunade interrompeu seus pensamentos adicionando, "Quando você terminar venha até meu escritório e eu mostrarei os arredores... Lamento que esta tenha sido sua primeira experiência aqui... Mas Garra sempre nos dá problemas."

_Gaara?_ Sakura pensou enquanto via Tsunade e Chikusho deixarem a sala.

Sakura se virou com dificuldade para olhar para Gaara, que estava agachado na parede, fitando-a.  
Ele estava sentado nos calcanhares, apoiando um braço em cada joelho e a encarando fixamente.  
Ela sentiu os olhos dele viajarem pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que sua respiração acelerasse quando seu olhar encontrou o dela e ela se viu encarando os olhos coloridos mais brilhantes que ela já havia visto.

Sakura desviou o olhar e se concentrou nas várias áreas inchadas no rosto dele que estavam sangrando.  
Então ela observou a mão dele e viu que o sangue tinha passado pelo seu braço, mas agora pingava no carpete.

Respirando fundo Sakura ofereceu a mão e disse, "Olá Gaara. Meu nome é Sakura. Eu serei..."

Ela descontinuou a frase quando ele levantou de onde estava sentado.  
Silenciosamente virando de costas para ela, ele fez seu caminho pelo corredor em direção que Sakura assumia estarem as salas de exame.

_Com certeza tenho meu trabalho arranjado... _Sakura pensou ao seguir Gaara, poucos metros atrás.  
"Bem-vinda ao Inferno, Dia 1..." ela murmurou para si mesma antes de adentrar na sala com, possivelmente, um dos homens mais perigosos que ela já esteve perto...

* * *

**N/T**: Segundo Capítulo em breve.  
Comentem, povo... O pessoal do não fez um botão novo e grande assim pra nada XD


End file.
